Classmates
by galaxyhair
Summary: Cast : Kim Tae Hyung (BTS) Park Yoon Ra (OC) and others. Kisah tentang Park Yoon Ra yang hobi menepuk jidat karena harus menjadi ketua kelas untuk teman-teman absurdnya, juga kisah cintanya yang tidak semulus ketiak Taylor Swift. A friendship and romance kpop fanfiction Warning! Bahasa kasar dan tidak baku. Character OOC.


Park Yoon Ra melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kelas 12-3, kelas barunya—setelah naik kelas—.

Ketika akan masuk, ia melihat beberapa anak cowok yang sedang duduk di depan kelas. Mereka sesekali menggoda murid cewek yang sedang lewat. Kelima cowok—Mingyu, Kai, Jackson, Jimin, dan Taehyung— itu terkenal dengan sifat mereka yang playboy dan tukang gombal. Sesekali Yoon Ra mendengar celetukan dan pekikkan mereka seperti...

"Eeehh, Hyorin kok tambah gede aja sih?"

atau

"Eh jim jim, liat adek kelas itu dah. Menurut lo ukurannya berapa?"

"38C kayaknya."

"Wuidih! Boljug tuh!"

atau ketika ciwi-ciwi berhijab syar'i yang lewat,

"Assalamu'alaikum teteh...

ta'arufan kuy!"

"Jadi makmum abang untuk seumur hidup mau ya neng?"

"Abang halalin di KUA sekarang yuk!"

"Subhanallah cantiknya...

nikmat Tuhan manakah yang kau dustakan?"

Eak eak eak

Dan selanjutnya Yoon Ra tidak mendengarkan mereka lagi dan memilih untuk masuk ke kelas barunya.

Gadis itu melenggang santai menuju calon bangku favoritnya yang berada dipojok belakang, tidak peduli nantinya ia tidak mendapat teman sebangku atau baris depannya terisi oleh anak cowok semua seperti saat ini.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, murid-murid sudah masuk dan memenuhi bangku yang ada. Inter Com yang dikomando pusat sekolah menyuarakan do'a untuk mengawali pembelajaran, suasana kelas pun seketika hening.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Teman-teman baru, suasana baru. Yoon Ra memang sangat susah beradaptasi, bahkan sejak kelas sepuluh ia tidak mempunyai teman dekat.

Tak lama, seorang guru paruh baya memasuki kelasnya. Ia meyakini bahwa guru tersebut adalah wali kelasnya.

"Selamat Pagi. Anak-anak."ucap guru tersebut.

"Pagi, Bu."jawab mereka serentak.

"Baik. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kang Goo Yeon. Kalian bisa memanggil saya guru Kang. Nah, saya adalah wali kelas 12-3 dan akan membimbing kalian selama setahun kedepan."

Yoon Ra mendengarkan wali kelas barunya itu sambil menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Nah, seperti biasa, saya akan menunjuk beberapa siswa untuk berperan dalam perangkat kelas."

"Yang pertama, untuk Bendahara saya menunjuk Mark Tuan."yang disebutkan namanya hanya tersenyum.

"Untuk sekretaris, saya menunjuk Bae Soo Ji."—si cewek berkuncir satu dan berkacamata.

"Untuk Wakil Ketua Kelas saya menunjuk Park Jimin."cowok dengan mata sipit yang duduk di depan Yoon Ra itu menatap Kang Seonsaengnim tak percaya.

"Dan Ketua Kelas, saya menunjuk Park Yoon Ra."Yoon Ra yang semula menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya itu seketika menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Eh? S-saya? Tapi-"

"Dan tidak ada alasan untuk mengundurkan diri."Guru Kang tersenyum. Yoon Ra menghela napas, ia merasa menjadi Ketua Kelas menjadi hal yang buruk baginya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman menjadi Ketua Kelas.

"Panggilan untuk semua ketua kelas, kelas sepuluh hingga kelas duabelas, mohon untuk hadir di depan ruang guru sekarang juga. Terimakasih."suara intercom sekolah terdengar di kelasnya.

"Yoon Ra, silahkan melaksanakan tugas pertama kamu."ucap Guru Kang. Yoon Ra menghela napas, ia mengambil notebook kecil dan pulpen dari ranselnya, lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas setelah menerima izin dari wali kelasnya itu.

Limabelas menit kemudian, Yoon Ra kembali ke kelas dengan membawa 3 buah sapu ditangan kanannya serta sebuah buku jurnal di tangan kirinya, kemudian menggantung sapu ditangannya di pojok belakang kelas.

Ia kemudian menuju ke depan kelas dan mengeluarkan notebook-nya.

"Pengumuman yang pertama, sekretaris membuat susunan perangkat kelas, jadwal pelajaran dan jadwal piket yang nanti akan ditempel pada dinding kelas. Yang kedua, sekretaris harap mencatat nama siswa yang tidak masuk sesuai dengan keterangan; izin,sakit, atau alpha. Yang ketiga, bendahara wajib mencatat pemasukan dan pengeluaran kelas pada buku kas. Yang keempat, jika nilai siswa remedial, perangkat kelas juga sebagai tutor membantu meningkatkan nilai siswa dengan belajar bersama. Oh iya, ini ID Line gue."Yoon Ra menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Silahkan add, biar gue masukin ke grup kelas. Nanti jadwal pelajarannya gue fotoin. Makasih."Yoon Ra lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Dari pengumuman yang sudah disampaikan, saya harap mohon kerja samanya terutama kepada anggota perangkat kelas."dan selanjutnya,Yoon Ra menulikan pendengarannya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan tertidur.

Suasana kelas saat itu sangat hening lantaran para penghuninya yang sudah meninggalkan kelas karena jam istirahat. Tapi, tidak dengan dua manusia yang berbeda gender ini. Yoon Ra tidur dengan kepala yang ia tumpukan ke atas meja. Sedangkan, seorang namja di depannya bermain ponsel sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang pada kedua telinganya.

"Oy! Oy!"Yoon Ra sedikit terganggu akibat tepukkan beberapa kali di pundaknya.

'apaan sih? Oy oy mulu. Perasaan JKT48 nggak lagi konser disini deh!'pikirnya.

"Oy!"tepukkan sekali lagi dan Yoon Ra mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Apaan?"ia menatap cowok itu dengan malas.

"Temenin gue ke kantin dong,"kata cowok itu sambil nyengir.

"Gue mager,"jawab Yoon Ra sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke atas meja.

"Plis, gue nggak ada temen dan semalem belum makan,"cowok itu berkata dengan wajah memelas.

"Yaudah, ayo,"jawab Yoon Ra lalu berdiri yang mendapat reaksi pekikkan senang dari sang namja.

"Oh iya, nama lo tadi siapa? Gue lupa."

"Park Yoon Ra."jawab Yoon Ra sambil menatap ke arah ponselnya, membaca pesan dari sang Ibu untuk memberi tahu ketidakpulangannya selama tiga hari untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"By the way, nama gue Kim Taehyung."

"Gue nggak nanya."

"Lah kan ceritanya kita lagi kenalan,"kata Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya. Sementara Yoon Ra enggan menanggapi.

"Lo pesen apa?"tanya Taehyung saat mereka berdua sampai di Kantin dan berhenti di salah satu stand. Mereka berdua membaca menu yang tertera pada spanduk kecil di depan mereka.

"Samaan aja,"jawab Yoon Ra.

"Oke. Saya pesen Seblak 2 porsi ya, Bu,"kata Taehyung yang membuat Yoon Ra dan Ibu Kantin cengo, karena Taehyung memesan Seblak yang sama sekali nggak disebutkan di daftar menu.'Nih anak idiot matanya kemana sih!?'pikir Yoon Ra kesal.

"Gak pake bercanda bisa?"tanya Yoon Ra sarkastik yang ditanggapi oleh kekehan dari Taehyung.

"Haha yaudah. Nasi goreng kimchinya 3 porsi sama es teh 2 gelas ya, Bu,"kata Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ibu Kantin.

"Lo tunggu disana. Gue yang nunggu pesenan,"sambung Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke meja kosong 3 meter di belakang mereka yang dijawab oleh anggukan singkat oleh Yoon Ra lalu segera berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan duduk di kursi.

Yoon Ra yang sedang memainkan game Clash of Clans diponselnya segera mengarahkan jempolnya pada tombol back ketika melihat Taehyung kembali dengan 3 piring nasi goreng—2 piring ditangan kanan dan 1 piring ditangan kiri— dan diikuti oleh Ibu Kantin yang membawa dua gelas es teh.

"Oh iya, ini duit gue,"Yoon Ra menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya.

"Nggak usah. Karena lo nganterin gue, jadi gue yang traktir,"jawab Taehyung

"Oke. Makasih,"kata Yoon Ra dengan pelan.

Hening ketika mereka mulai memakan santapan mereka.

"By the way, Yoon Ra-ah, Selamat ya karena jadi ketua kelas. Menurut gue, ketua kelas cewek itu keren loh!"kata Taehyung setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dari piring pertama kemudian beralih pada piring nasi goreng yang kedua. 'Nih anak lambungnya bentuknya gimana sih?! Makannya banyak banget.'batin Yoon Ra

"Keren apanya. Gue males. Nanti gue mau ngundurin diri aja."jawab Yoon Ra.

"Ngapain ngundurin diri? Udah lo aja yang jadi ketua kelas."

"Lagi gue nggak punya pengalaman."

"Alasan sebenernya, lo nggak pinter bersosialisasi. Gue bener?"

"Darimana lo ta—"

"Gue tau. Barusan lo udah jawab,"kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai. Yoon Ra menghela napas. "Nasi goreng lo nggak dihabisin?"tanya Taehyung sambil menatap nasi goreng Yoon Ra yang tersisa setengah piring.

"Nggak. Gue udah kenyang. Kenapa?"

"Ya mau gue habisin lah."

"Lo kenapa makannya banyak banget sih?"tanya Yoon Ra sambil menatap Taehyung yang sudah melahap nasi goreng miliknya dengan pipi menggembung. Entah kenapa, Classmate yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika makan. Yoon Ra harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung yang menggembung itu.

"Karena gue cinta lo."

Yoon Ra mengeluarkan death glare mematikannya,"Nggak lucu."

Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

TBC~

Yoo Hyun Jin as Park Yoon Ra

Dia ulzzang, bs di search di google ya

03-05-2017


End file.
